


Oh My Love Hurry Back I'm Yours

by Spacecadet72



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Lois receives an unexpected visitor.





	Oh My Love Hurry Back I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> [Redbrunja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja#_=_) and I were talking about how we thought Lois and Clark's reunion was going to go in Justice League and the reunion we wanted but don't think we'll get. It'll almost certainly be different in the movie, but this is what we wanted, so I'm posting this now, in honor of the premiere next week. 
> 
> Thank you to redbrunja for the beta and encouragement!
> 
> Title from the Dean Martin song Return to Me.

The knock at the door comes just as Lois is about to run herself a bath. It has been a long day--really a long long week, not to mention the haze she’s been in the past few months--and she wants to ignore whoever it is on the other side of the door and just relax.

But she can’t justify not answering the door. It could be related to a story and she can’t let her exhaustion and irritability get in the way of that. Out of habit, she twists the ring that still rests on her left ring finger. Part of her wonders if she needs to take it off, if it will help her move on, but the other part knows that her commitment to him hasn’t changed, so the rings stays.

She looks through the peephole but whoever is on the other side has turned away from the door so she can’t see his face. She notes with a pang of something sharp and hot inside her chest that from the back, whoever it is looks like Clark.

She pushes down the thought just as she has every time that she has thought she saw a glimpse of him in the crowd.

She takes in a deep breath, squares her shoulders and opens the door.

Her grip tightens on the door as the person turns to face her, his lips turning up in the soft smile she knows so well. Clark.

She knows it’s really him because when she imagines him showing up like this, he always looks like he did before, with his hair short and his face clean shaven. This Clark--the real, alive Clark--has grown his hair a little bit longer, and he has a full beard, and he looks almost completely different.

“Clark?” she asks finally, leaning more heavily against the doorframe as her mind struggles to process what is happening. It’s him, but it can’t be him. They buried him, and she can still remember vividly standing over his coffin and sprinkling dirt on top as her world crumbled beneath her feet.

“How…” her voice trails off and she isn’t sure she’s capable of words at this moment. (Lois Lane. Speechless. Who would have thought?)

Lois isn’t sure how long they stare at each other in silence, drinking each other in, before he speaks.

“Lois,” is all he’s able to get out, his voice thick with emotion, before she lets go of the doorframe and throws herself into his arms.

“Oh, Clark,” she breathes as he catches her and draws her close, and she never wants to leave this spot.

* * *

 

They do move eventually, because the hallway is an awkward place for such a reunion, so she pulls him inside her--no, their--apartment.

She bustles around the kitchen at first, suddenly nervous, asking if he wants tea or coffee, both of them knowing that if he wants more than he that he will have to be the one to make it. She had always been sort of hopeless in the kitchen.

She’s reaching up into a cabinet to get down two mugs when suddenly he’s behind her.

“Lo,” he says quietly, and she can hear the smile in his voice, “it’s fine.”

She turns to look at him, and he is really here, really alive and back with her. She blinks back some tears and looking up at him, she realizes that his eyes are wet too. She has questions--she always has so many questions--but she decides that they can wait.

“You’re back,” she says, as if she still needs convincing.

He nods, his smile watery but wide and leans down to press his lips to hers.

Her hands reach up to tangle in his hair and pull him closer. She thought she would never get this again. Never get to see him, or touch him or kiss him again and now that she’s been proven wrong, it’s a little intoxicating.

He pulls back after several, blissful moments.

“I missed you,” she says, as she reaches a hand up to cup his cheek, her fingers stroking his beard slightly. “Although, you look more like drifter Joe than Clark Kent.”

Clark laughs quietly and reaches down to take her free hand in his. “It is easier to hide with the beard, although now that I’m back…” he trails off and looks towards the bathroom. “Do you mind if I clean up?”

Lois shakes her head. “I’m not sure I want to let you out of my sight though. Or ever again,” she says wryly.

“I know the feeling,” he says, looking at her like he’s trying to re-memorize her features.

She ends up following him into the bathroom as he takes a quick bath. She listens as he tells her what exactly happened in the time they’ve been apart and how it is that he’s alive. She finds it somewhat difficult to focus at times with him standing in front of the sink, a towel slung low on his hips, droplets of water from his bath running down his skin as he shaves. She forces her gaze to move from the trail of hair on his stomach that disappears into his towel--he catches her looking with a grin--so that she can share her side of the story. She tells him what he’s missed, the biggest of which being the team that Diana and Bruce have pulled together.

“They’re calling themselves the Justice League,” she says just as he finishes getting dressed, back to looking like her Clark again.

He nods and meets her eye in the mirror before turning around. “I heard. That was going to be my next stop actually. It sounds like having another team member will only help.”

Lois thinks about the group that’s been assembled and the threats they face and agrees with him.

“Bruce and Diana will be happy to have you back, and I think you’ll really like them once you get to know them better.” Lois has been spending a fair amount of time with the League--especially Bruce and Diana and they’ve been a surprising source of support and comfort in the months since Clark’s death.

“Bruce is much more reasonable when he’s not trying to kill me,” Clark says, with a quick upturn of his lips.

Lois grimaces as she remembers throwing herself between the two of them, trying to stop that very outcome.

But now isn’t the time for painful memories.

“How did your mom take the news that you’re back?” she asks, knowing that if his next stop is the League, then he's already been to visit Martha. She’s glad. Martha’s lost too much to not know that her son has returned.

“She cried and insisted that I stay for dinner. She said that you visited a lot while I was--while I was gone. Thank you,” he says, his expression fervent and grateful for the knowledge that his mother hadn’t been alone.

“Of course,” Lois says, stepping closer to him and leading him back into the living area. “Although, a lot of that was for me. I couldn’t exactly share all of my memories with just anyone.”

“I’m sorry, I left,” he says, looking subdued, “but I’m glad that you two had each other.”

“We’ll have to visit her together soon,” Lois says with a smile and a gentle squeeze of his hand.

Clark returns her smile. “That sounds great,” he says as he sits on the couch and pulls her down to sit next to him. She goes willingly and curls up against him. He pulls her left hand into his, and runs his fingers over the stone of the ring. “Should I take this as a yes?” he asks, and his smile is just so happy, she can’t help but just smile back for a moment.

She nods. “Even if you never actually asked.”

“Lois Lane,” he says seriously, pulling her closer and gazing directly into her eyes. She would have expected him to go the more traditional route and get down on one knee, but she doesn’t want him to actually move away from her, so she keeps quiet. “Will you marry me?” his smile has dimmed, not because he is any less happy, but because there is a seriousness, and a weight behind his question.

She nods, feeling tears welling up in her eyes again. “Yes,” is all she’s able to get out before he is kissing her again.

Somehow, this week doesn’t seem so terrible anymore.


End file.
